


When did life became so hollow?

by Millie333



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Depression, last one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millie333/pseuds/Millie333
Summary: ...Written from Italy's PoV...





	When did life became so hollow?

It was...  
A new day...  
...  
Another hopeless day...  
Another worthless day...  
...  
How long has it been...  
Since he last welcomed it...?  
How long has it been...  
Since he began seeing gray...?  
How long has it been...  
Since everything started falling apart...?  
...  
It felt as if...  
It was decades ago...  
When the attacks started...  
When the terrorists started...  
Murdering their people...  
Left and right...  
...  
Their bosses reassured them...  
That they will take care of it...  
That it's going to be okay...  
That everything...  
Will be fine...  
...  
They shouldn't have...  
They shouldn't have...  
Given them false hope...  
...  
The attacks continued...  
Their people...  
Were murdered...  
Increasingly...  
Mercilessly...  
...  
It hurt...  
It hurt so much...  
It destroyed them...  
From the inside...  
...  
Just like poison...  
...  
They were killed...  
One after the other...  
Disappearing...  
Right before his eyes...  
...  
He cried and cried...  
Until there were no tears left to shed...  
He yelled in anguish...  
Until his voice broke down...  
He made countless graves...  
Which surround him now...  
...  
He was...  
The only one left...  
...  
The terrorists...  
They let him live...  
Since he was "useless"...  
Since he wasn't a danger to them...  
...  
He wished that...  
They killed him too...  
...  
Everything seemed useless...  
Life was meaningless...  
He felt dead inside...  
He lost all hope...  
...  
Why was he even alive...?  
What was the use in him living...?  
When everyone he cared about...  
When everyone he cherished...  
Were already dead...?  
...  
He wanted to die...  
He welcomed death...  
He wanted it to release him...  
So he could...  
See everyone...  
Again...


End file.
